


Odds and Ends

by Nutella0Mutt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Avians, BAMF Hunk (Voltron), Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Submission, Other, Royalty AU, Submission Kink, Wing AU, body guards Shiro and Keith, mermaid au, prince matt, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella0Mutt/pseuds/Nutella0Mutt
Summary: Drabbles, prompts, fills, and snippets.Anything I've written I'm open to exploring more if people are interested, or you can shoot me an idea of your own on tumblr!





	1. VLD Poly Week: Flowers- Domestic Shklance

 For @[polyvldnetwork](https://polyvldnetwork.tumblr.com/)‘s VLD Poly Week!

Flowers- Domestic Shklance

* * *

 “Lance.”

Startled, Lance shrieks in a very manly way and spins around, eyes wide.

“Oh! H-hi Shiro. Babe. Baby. You’re home early!” Lance stammers, trying and failing to hide a giant bouquet of flowers behind his back.

It didn’t do him any good. Not only had Shiro clearly seen it before Lance turned around, the entire dining room was covered in flowers.  Sweet peas were in a pretty little vase on the table, next to a colorful flair of carnations and marigolds. Ferns and baby's breath clustered around blue irises and yellow daffodils. Lilies and violets and sunflowers were still resting on the table, next to a partially unwrapped bouquet of vibrant gladiolus. Soggy newspaper and rubberbands littered and floor, along with several hundreds of leaves and cut stems.

Shiro’s eyebrows disappear into his hair.

“What is all this? Are we running a secret flower shop out of our apartment that I wasn’t aware of?

Lance sighs and places the bouquet in his hands, something with reds and purples, into an empty vase and awkwardly dries his hands on his apron. His head is down.

“No. I’m sorry for the mess, Shiro. I’ll clean it up. I meant to fix everything before you got home.”

Now that won’t do.

Shiro puts his coat and briefcase down by the doorframe and gathers Lance up in his arms. He rests his chin on top of Lance’s head just the way Lance likes it.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie. But I’m home, so how can I help? What are we doing?”

Immediately Lance perks up and shines his big blue eyes at his boyfriend.

“You’re in? You’ll help?”

Shiro can’t keep the warm smile from his face. “I’m always on your side, Lance. I’ve told you that. You and Keith.” He gives Lance a peck on the cheek and nuzzles into his neck.

Lance giggles and nudges Shiro back.

“Careful, if you do that we’ll never be done before Keith gets home.”

“Oh ho. So it’s for Keith, then?”

Lance surveys the flowers that still need to be put in water, ideas on arrangements still fresh in his mind.

“Well he got that promotion the other day. We were going to celebrate by taking the day off for a picnic at our favorite spot, but then he had to immediately start his new work.”

Shiro hums. “Yes, that was supposed to be today, huh? You don’t work today and I traded shifts with Allura so she could get off on her birthday. But why all the flowers?”

“Well,” Lance starts off shyly. “I figured if we couldn’t bring Keith to the wildflowers, I’d bring the flowers to him. And just do the picnic here. I have the wine and cheeses and sandwiches already prepared. I’ve been picking up extra shifts so I could afford everything. Fortunately the florist gave me a nice discount.”

God, Shiro loves this man. This wonderful, kind, compassionate, thoughtful, gorgeous man who loves his boyfriends with all his heart. Shiro can’t help but dip Lance and kiss him hungrily. Lance melts into putty in his arms and moans in response.

And that’s how Keith finds them.

“Uh, do I even want to ask? Is Lance starting a flower shop here? Where people come get flowers and watch the hot owners make out?”

Lance pulls back with a start, but Keith is smirking from the doorway, arms crossed and backpack slung around a shoulder.

“Keith! You’re home early, too!”

Lance runs the short distance to Keith and leaps into his arms. Keith chuckles as he hugs Lance tight.

“Yeah, boss let me off early as an apology for having to go into work today. God, I feel really dumb, now.”

Lance pulls back with a questioning look as Shiro leans in for his kiss, too.

“How so?” Shiro asks.

Sheepishly, Keith reaches for his backpack and unzips it. He pulls out a strange cone wrapped thickly in newspapers, and it isn’t until he’s halfway done wrapping it that Lance gasps.

Keith holds out a bouquet of red roses to Lance. It’s a little worse for wear, having to survive the ride home on Keith’s motorcycle, but to Lance it’s perfect. Tears start to fall from Lance’s eyes and he rubs at them quickly.

“Wait, what’s wrong Lance? Did I do something-”

Lance throws himself into Keith’s chest, who wraps his arms around him automatically, petting his soft hair as he tries to make sense of what’s going on. Shiro looks on knowingly and drapes an arm across Keith’s shoulders. Keith looks to him for answers but Shiro just smiles in response.

“They’re perfect,” Lance mumbles into Keith’s chest. “They’re perfect thank you so much!”

“Whew, okay I’m glad. But that isn’t the only present I have for you two.”

Lance pulls back and he and Shiro tilt their heads, confused. Keith gives both of them a small kiss on the forehead.

“I got all of next week off, too. We can finally take a vacation.”

Lance beams at Keith as Shiro looks floored. They’ve been working so hard to make ends meet, and now they can afford a whole week off?

Shiro feels like he might faint. “A vacation? For real?”

“Yup, and I got enough from the bonus to get us plane tickets.”

Shiro’s jaw drops and Lance gasps. “No way! A _real_ vacation? Like, out of town?”

“More like out of the country, honey. Where was that place you wanted to go? The Alps?”

Shiro actually needs to sit down, and he falls heavily into one of the dining room chairs and threads his hand through his hair, lifting the bangs off his face. He can’t remember the last time he actually took a trip like this. Was it when he was still living with his parents?

“Oh my god, Shiro!” Lance skips over to him and shakes Shiro’s shoulder. “The Alps. Could you _imagine_? All the wildflowers on those gorgeous mountains. Oh my god! Keith! I love you!”

Keith smiles, pleased his boyfriends are so happy. “I love you, too. Now please, I’m dying to know what all this is about.”

Lance giggles and tugs both Keith and Shiro to the kitchen. “Well how about I show you instead?”

* * *

 


	2. Prompt Fill- Mermaid AU Heith

Prompt fill for a friend on tumblr!

Mermaid AU Heith

* * *

 Honestly, he should have known better.

Although he and Hunk had only been courting for two seasons now, he had known Hunk for his entire life. So Keith really should have seen it coming.

He gasped as blood gushed from his nose, making the warm water cloudy. Hunk was immediately apologetic, rushing to his side and tenderly trying to see the damage. His apologies were on repeat.

“Oh my Moon, I’m so sorry. Keith, I didn’t see you. I didn’t know!”

Keith tried to wave him off, but Hunk took advantage of his free hand and pried both arms away from his face to inspect his nose. Hunk was still shaking, adrenaline running through his body, and in shock at what his actions had done. If Keith wasn’t in so much pain he would have swept Hunk up into his arms to comfort him. Instead, his inability to reassure his future mate was another sting that had nothing to do with his bleeding face.

It felt like it might be broken, and his lip was split as well. If the face Hunk was making at it was any sign, it was likely pretty bad.

Lance and Pidge huddled around, nervous, worried, shamed, guilty. He couldn’t see their faces, but he could feel their emotions. He was always better at picking up (and hiding) emotions than the average mer person. The only one better at it than Keith was Hunk.

Keith was a marlin, sensitive to the smallest changes in his environment. He was fast as lightning, fearless, quick-thinking. Shiro was a tiger shark. Strong, adaptable, mellow. Pidge and Lance were dolphins. Lance was quick, agile, playful, and Pidge was smaller, but her mind was sharper than anything in the water.

And then there was Hunk. An orca. He did not have the ruthlessness and aggression of his podmates. The only reason he was not completely banished from his pod was due to his grandmother being the matriarch. But he was released from his pod member responsibilities given the freedom to roam and play with his friends. That served Hunk just fine. He was welcomed into the fish schools and dolphin clans with warm fins.

Lance did a flip in the water, an anxious habit. “Hunk, my bad! I goaded and taunted him into it. We forgot all about your crazy reflexes.”

“We’re so sorry!” Pidge twisted in shame, and curled up as small a ball she could.

It was well known that the two reactions to a startling, scary situation was fight or flight. If Hunk was given some warning or space, he would flee, much to the dismay of his orca family. But if he was backed into a corner, Hunk fights. Namely in the form of a solid right hook.

Hunk tried to give them all a smile, but it fell flat. “It’s okay guys.” He turned back to Keith, frowning. “Love, it might be broken. Stay still.”

Lashing his tail in reaction to the pain, Keith finally twisted out of Hunk’s grip. He hated showing weakness in front of others, especially Hunk. He was supposed to be the strong presence, damn it!

“It’s okay. I, ah, I’ll be fine.” Keith hissed, and Hunk cupped his face again.

Pidge tugged on Hunk’s arm. “Guys, we should leave. Every predator for miles is likely on their way by now. And Keith is...more fishy smelling.” She tried to say it gently, but shame still burned through him. The fact that Keith was the only fish in their group. Minus Shiro, of course, but no one was dumb enough to mess with Shiro. His huge, scarred bulk radiated danger to everyone who might be a threat, despite his kind smile. There was a reason he was the leader of the Pacific Clan. He and Allura, the matriarch of the dolphin superpod lead together. They accepted all species into the clan, which included the dolphins, Shiro’s sharks, stragglers like Hunk, and those who could not protect themselves.

Hunk wrapped his strong arms around Keith. “Again, I’m sorry, love.”

Keith shakes his head angrily, and ignores the biting pain it sends down his body. “I should be the one apologizing!”

Suddenly, Pidge yelps. “Incoming!”

Out of the blue, a huge figure streaks past Pidge, causing her to freeze, and Lance to dart off. He shouts something about going to get help. The figure circles around again, and this time Keith can smell the danger. It’s a barracuda. They are only 6 feet long, but their teeth are razor sharp and they are nearly as fast as Keith. Their style is to dart by, relentlessly inflicting gashes on their larger prey, crippling it and waiting for it to bleed out, before moving in for the kill. It’s a brutal way to go. Keith’s seen it before. They are also one of the dumber creatures in the ocean, often attacking human divers because they are attracted to the shiny knives and jewelry they wear. Dumb and dangerous.

The barracuda darts by again, aiming straight for Keith.

Hunk shoves Keith behind him, and braces for the impact.

Keith grapples with him, heart beating in his chest. Of the two of them, Keith is much better suited to fighting something this fast. He can’t risk Hunk getting hurt on his behalf! The barracuda has nearly reached them, and out of desperation, Keith throws himself out in front.

The sharp teeth rip into his arm and tear all the way down his side.

Keith shouts in agony. Blood bursts from his wounds, dying the water pink. He’s vaguely aware of Pidge’s cry of horror, and Hunk screaming his name.

He gasps as he readies himself for another pass. He can barely see the dark figure whipping around for another strike. Pain and blood are obscuring his vision, so he hones in on the ripples through the water to help him follow the creature. Another sharp turn towards him, quick as a flash. Keith closes his eyes.

An explosion of movement startles him into opening them again. Hunk has the huge fish gripped tight in both hands. His face is furious. There’s a beat, a strain of effort, and then Hunk is pulling. The barracuda writhes in his iron grasp as Hunk grips tight enough to shed scales. Keith freezes in shock as he realizes Hunk is pulling the fish apart. Pops sound as the barracuda’s spine breaks. He has never seen this side of Hunk before: the cold aggression on his face. He looks every bit the killer whale that he is.

Keith isn’t sure what happens after that. He loses consciousness.

* * *

When he comes to, the first thing he registers is the warmth. He opens his eyes, and can just see a huge tan arm and a sleek black body. It’s Hunk, arms around Keith protectively as they cuddle in the healing kelp. Keith is unfortunately intimately familiar with the magic kelp by now. Hunk has his tail interwoven with Keith’s, and their bodies and tangled in the kelp, rooting them in place, and hiding them in the tall forest. Keith wants to check on Hunk. If he’s here in the kelp with him, he might be injured, too.

Keith tries to get an arm free, but fiery hot pain shoots down his body. He can’t help the gasp he makes, and the sound wakes Hunk right up.

“Love! You okay? Take it easy.”

“Babe, I’m more worried about you. Why are you here? Did you get hurt, too?”

Hunk shakes his head, giving Keith a soft look. He runs his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“I’m fine. And I’m here because I love you. I didn’t want to leave you to wake up all by yourself. So please take it easy.”

Despite his reassurances, Keith can see that Hunk is troubled. He slowly lifts a hand to cup Hunk’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

Hunk adverts his eyes, unable to meet Keith’s piercing purple ones.

“It’s… that side of me I try to keep hidden. I’m sorry you had to see it. My true self. The killer in me.”

Screw it, Keith thinks. He raises both arms, ignoring the pain, and gives Hunk a deep kiss. When they part, Keith gives him a warm smile. One he saves just for Hunk.

“Babe, it’s okay. That side of you saved my life today. Thank you. You know I accept all of you.”

“But why?” Hunk’s eyes are wide and vulnerable. “Why do you accept it so easily?”

This one is easy. Keith smiles. “Because you do the same for me. You accept all of me, too.”

His future mate releases a shuddering breath, and then a small smile graces his face.

Beautiful, Keith thinks, and moves in for another kiss.

* * *

 


	3. Drabble- Kinky Keith part 1- Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble idea:  
> Keith being unaware he had a control kink. Getting pinned down during training, held down by enemies, pressed against walls during tight squeezes, arms and body held down to stop him from impulsive or dangerous situations. One firm hand and he freezes, body taut, before relaxing completely against the hold. He tries to hide it, but the team is slowly on to him, until eventually they are just teasing and playing with him.

Just an idea I had. Kinky Keith part 1- Klance

* * *

 “Keith. Keith!”

“The plan failed, Lance! This is only way to save the mission. I gotta get to the caves!”

The red and blue paladins are crouched behind a large rock, taking cover in the brush.

It was supposed to be a retrieval mission. Get the weird glowy stuff for the locals that was valuable as a healing agent. They would split the haul with the inhabitants, gain an ally, and restock their own medical supplies.

Lance and Keith were sent down to get the job done, getting dropped off by Hunk so their lions wouldn’t be left out as open targets while they navigated the caves.

Or at least that was the plan until the galra attacked, disrupting the giant cave spiders which swarmed and rampaged through the village, surprising everyone when they began attacking both villagers and galra alike. To say everything was chaos was an understatement.

The other paladins swooped in to assist in damage control, but that meant Keith and Lance were on their own. Shiro told them to take cover and wait it out, but after 5 minutes Keith was chomping on the bit, getting more and more impatient until he was all but ready to charge in.

“Keith, wait!”

With a growl, the red paladin spun on Lance.

“The sooner we get the nirnroot, the sooner we can get back to everyone else, Lance!”

Lance gave him an unimpressed look as the earth rumbled and more spiders came charging out of the caves.

Keith brandished his bayard and began charging forward, only to be yanked back by Lance.

“Remember what Allura said? One bite and you’re paralyzed, Keith! Galra are vulnerable to the poison. Do you want to be paralyzed Keith? I don’t think so.”

Keith predictably threw him off.

“Then I won’t get stung. Let me go, Lance!”

“In case you forgot, Keith, we don’t have our armor! Because it was supposed to be a stealth mission! The only reason we’re here is because Pidge is afraid of spiders, Hunk admitted he’s got the stealth of a rhino, and we agreed to not force Shiro to confront his claustrophobia on something this minor!”

But Keith, itching to hurry up so he could get back to the fight, was beyond reasoning and charged forward again.

Lance grabbed his arms, trying to get him into a lock. Keith shoved him again, hard, and disentangled himself. Momentarily stunned, Lance lost precious seconds getting himself together again. Keith was running to the cave entrance, and just about to break the treeline. Fuck! Well, Lance wasn’t going to let his stupid teammate get himself killed stupidly. Lance charged, catching Keith’s legs in a tackle. Keith hit the ground with an OOF! and then the two immediately began grappling. Fortunately, Shiro’s brutal close-range training paid off, and Lance got Keith in a armlock chokehold by sheer luck. One arm pinned up behind his back, and a leg around Keith’s neck. It’s unconventional, but it’s working.

Keith grunted. “Lance, what the fuck, get off me! This is no time for games.”

But Lance was not playing, not when a teammate’s life was at risk. Even if it was the dumb teammate.

“Sorry, no can do, firecracker.”

Keith hissed and fought, but Lance tightened his hold, giving Keith a jerk against the ground for good measure.

Both of them were panting, and when Lance felt Keith’s body tense, he held on even tighter.

After a beat, Keith’s body went lax.

Lance wasn’t dumb enough to fall for this trick again, caught off guard too many times. An opponent relaxing his body to throw his opponent for a loop to gain the upperhand. He tightened his grip.

“Uh huh, nice try Keith. Not falling for that again.”

After a beat, there was a soft groan.

Startled, and unable to see Keith’s face where it was smashed into the ground, Lance called out.

“Keith? You okay?”

There was no response.

Lance was beginning to get a little concerned, but still did not let up his grip. He wasn’t going to let Keith trick him into letting him go, just so he can run off on his suicidal mission.

“Keith? Buddy?”

Lance feels a shudder go through Keith, and his panting gets heavier. Huh. This was new.

Curious, Lance slowly relaxes his grip, ready to tighten like a vice again the instant he feels Keith try to fight. But he doesn’t, not moving in Lance’s grip. Lance is just about disengage to roll Keith over, when Keith wiggles, and Lance squeezes his grip tight again.

“Aha! Thought so, you sneaky bastard!”

This time, Keith gives a breathy little moan, limbs loose and not fighting Lance’s tight grip.

“Woah, okay Keith. You’re uh, you’re getting pretty warm there.”

And he is. He can feel Keith fever hot through his flight suit.

“Yeah, I’m gonna get you go now.”

All he gets is heavy panting in response. Lance removes himself from Keith’s back, gently letting his pinned arm go and releasing the hold on his neck. When Keith makes no movement to get up, Lance rolls him over.

Keith’s face is flushed, with few drops of sweat running down his neck, and breathing heavy. His eyes are squeezed shut, and he brings a hand to hide his red face.

Lance puts a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“C’mon man, let me know you’re okay. I know it wasn’t a textbook move, but I thought-”

Keith cuts him off with a hand on his thigh. Then slowly pulls himself up into a sitting position. He turns his head to avoid looking at Lance.

“I’m okay. Just pretend it never happened, alright?”

Lance scoffs. “Pssh! And give up my first successful grapple on you? In your dreams!”

Keith sighs, expecting as much, and slowly gets up, a tiny wobble and flushed face the only evidence of the situation.

There’s a beat before Lance jumps up in excitement.

“Hey! The fighting stopped! Let’s so get those plants!”

Lance stealthily runs off to the cave, unwilling to aggravate any leftover spiders, leaving Keith to run a hand down his flushed face, before shadowing him.

God, what the fuck was wrong with him?

* * *

 


	4. Drabble- Wing AU Sheith

I [commissioned the amazing v-0-3](http://nutella0mutt.tumblr.com/post/172501283811/v-0-3-click-it-for-better-effect-3c) and wrote a drabble for it!

Drabble- Wing AU Sheith

* * *

 A swoosh and a shadow overhead alerted Keith, and he looked up just as his mate descended. Shiro’s huge black wings always resulted in a dramatic landing. Dust and debris and air all getting kicked up as his powerful beats lowered him down. He landed with hardly a sound, and was at Keith’s side in a heartbeat.

“Hey Shiro,” he called weakly. He gave a lopsided smile.

Shiro crouched down and gathered Keith up gently in his arms, careful of his wings, and nuzzled Keith’s neck tenderly.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” Shiro mumbled into Keith’s neck. Keith sighed, wrapping his arms around Shiro and running his fingers through the short hair.

“What? Risk myself for others?”

“Well, that too. But I meant the smiling. The pretending that everything is okay when it’s not.”

He scooped Keith up in his strong arms, careful of his wounds, and gave a powerful leap off the ground. His wings beat heavily as he worked to get them both airborne. Keith rolled his eyes.

“Shiro this is just unnecessary. You’re going to tire yourself out.”

“Just let me have this,” Shiro grunted.

Keith closed his eyes and relaxed into his mate’s embrace. Like was common for their species, they were mates for life, and carried each other through the highs and low. Quite literally, in Shiro’s case.

When they arrived back at their nest, Shiro began undressing Keith and tending to his wounds. The claw marks on his arms had finally stopped bleeding, but his wings would need the most work.

Shiro dutifully went about surveying the extent of the damage; lifting Keith’s wings this way and that, checking range of motion, inspecting feathers. When he was done he helped Keith lay on his front and gently tucked his sore wings in.

“Yup, you’ll be out of commission for a while. Your flight feathers took a beating. I’ll have to pull some tomorrow when you’re up to it. Too bad. I’ll just have to nurse you back to health.”

Keith rolls his eyes and burrows his face in the downy feathers lining their nest. No matter how much of a brave face he tried to wear, he was not looking forward to the work on his wings. It would be brutal and painful and ache for days. And as if that weren't enough, he wouldn't be able to fly. Keith feels tears threaten to fall. 

Shiro finished cleaning up the medical supplies and cuddled up next to Keith facing him. He carefully cups Keith's face and looks deeply into his mate's eyes. As usual, Shiro seems to see everything, and runs his fingers through Keith's hair is a soothing motion. Keith finds himself relaxing into the warm embrace, fears about tomorrow temporarily forgotten. 

"You know I'll be are careful as I can, right?" Shiro asks quietly. Keith grips his hand tight and nods.

"You always are. I know you hate hurting me."

They rubbed noses and breathed in each other's air. Keith closed his eyes and pulled Shiro in closer.

“I love you, angel,” Keith whispered  
  
Shiro's reply is immediate. “For life, my dove.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	5. VLD Poly Week: Royalty & Rebellion- Sheitt Part 1

 For @[polyvldnetwork](https://polyvldnetwork.tumblr.com/)‘s VLD Poly Week!

Royalty & Rebellion- Sheitt

* * *

 “Please, Your Highness, just stay back.”

“God Shiro, how many times have I told you not to call me that.”

“Your whole life. So you should know by now I’m not going to stop.”

Matt sighs, and Keith drapes an arm over his shoulder, much to Shiro’s chagrin. They all know Keith does it just to irritate Shiro. Matt loves it, just like he does any time he’s treated like a regular guy.

“It’s alright, Matt,” Keith says with a wink. “We got your back.”

Matt can’t keep the beaming grin from his face. He can count on two hands the number of times he’s been called just ‘Matt.’ He gives into his impulse and drags Keith in for a deep kiss. Keith makes a show of arching into the royal and clutching at his lapels. Shiro rolls his eyes at the spectacle.

“When you children are all finished, we have a council to attend. At this point we’re already fashionably late.”

“Ah, you’re just jealous, Shiro. There’s plenty of me to go around.” Matt makes an exaggerated kissy face at his other boyfriend, and Shiro really should just ignore it, but he comes in close for a kiss anyway.

“But we’re gonna be late,” Keith teases as Matt groans into Shiro’s kiss. They stall for a few more minutes.

It turns out they never actually make it to the council.

Shiro had just reached for the door handle when the gunshots had rung out. He and Keith immediately fall into their training, covering Matt with their body as they draw their guns, eyes alert. Screams start up and the doors bang open. Shiro herds the three of them into a corner to avoid the stampede of panicked people. He’s surveying the scene, taking stock of the survivors and noting any visible signs of blood or injury. He needs to know what he’s dealing with.

“Matt! NO!”

Keith lunges for the determined royal, but Matt evades his grip. Shiro manages to snag him before he charges in.

“Now’s not the time for heroics, Matt! We need to keep you safe!”

In a surprising show of strength, Matt wrestles out of Shiro’s hold.

“You’re wrong, Shiro! This is exactly the time for heroics! The people need me!”

The look only lasts a minute, but to Shiro it passes much longer. He sees the image of the prince grow from a child into a man. Sees the determination settle on his face. Is reminded that at his core Prince Matthew has always dedicated his life to his people. And now he just might sacrifice it for them. Shiro tears his eyes from the prince to watch Keith come to the same conclusion. They both love Matt, but his duty has always been clear. The moment ends and the present comes slamming back.

“Fuck! Fine! Matt get behind me and stay close!”

Shiro flicks off the safety and leads them through the throng of evacuating people. A man is standing at the podium with a gun at the princess’s head. The king is on his knees, but despite the blood on his suit he looks uninjured. Keith comes up beside Shiro and gestures to the single body on the floor, resting in a pool of red. Shiro can make out the rumpled clothes as being those of the butler. A damn shame.

“Looks like he gave his life for the king’s,” Keith whispers near silently.

Prince Matthew stands tall as he approaches the front of the room. Shiro and Keith flank him, both guns pointed at the target. It takes Shiro a second. The man is wearing one of those Anonymous masks, but by the build and outfit Shiro can tell it’s Sendak.

“Put the gun down, Sendak,” Shiro says calmly. "Let the princess go.”

Sendak laughs and shakes the girl in his grasp. She sobs. Matt throws out a hand placatingly.

“It’s okay, Katie. Everything will be fine.

“Sendak, please,” King Samuel says quietly from the floor. “You can have whatever you want. Just let my daughter go.”

“Ha! As if you have anything I could want. Actually, wait, you do. Your death!”

As Sendak rambles on, gloating and boasting, Shiro tunes him out. There’s something not quite right with this picture. Subtly, he catches Keith’s eye and makes a tiny gesture with his finger against his gun. It’s part of their code for situations just like this, and Keith moves forward, lifting his gun threateningly.

“Ah ah ah! Hold it right there!” Sendak shouts, focusing on Keith. “Move and I shoot!”

As Keith attracts Sendak’s attention, Shiro slowly moves around to the peripheral. There’s something more than just a hostage situation here. Sendak is stalling. But for what? Is there a bomb? Is he waiting for backup? Shiro keeps his eyes alert and his steps steady. He sees Matt push Keith aside and get up right into Sendak’s face. Shiro feels his heart stop.

“Let her go you bastard! Take me instead!”

“Matt, no! Get back!” Keith’s trying to pull Matt back, but he can’t keep his gun sighted on Sendak at the same time. Sendak has had enough of Matt’s defiance and has aimed his gun right at the prince’s forehead. Both Katie and the king cry out, and Shiro’s moving, but then there’s a gunshot and a deafening _boom_ and everyone’s thrown back and the lights go out. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me ideas on tumblr! [Nutella0Mutt](http://nutella0mutt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
